Wentworth Woodhouse
by Amykay19
Summary: The war left Hermione Granger broken. Years after the war, she continued to run away from her responsibilities as a War Heroine and public figure. At the end of her current mediocre relationship, she realizes running hasn't helped make her whole again. After a brief run-in with Draco Malfoy at a War benefit, she takes control of her life with his help. Smut after the 2nd chapter.
1. The Gala

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot. J.k. Rowling owns everything; I will only say this once. This is my first submission ever so please be gentle!**

Hermione Granger was, without a doubt, absolutely bored out of her freaking mind. Usually she was content with staying in on a Friday night, but lately, she had grown weary of her flat and roommate who also seemed to never leave, except to go to work. Roommate, she scoffed to herself, technically, the correct term was boyfriend, but seeing as it had been months, almost a year, since they had actually been romantic with one another, the term roommate seemed more fitting. Sitting on her couch in her sitting room, legs crisscrossed, she leaned on the arm of the couch with her elbow supported most of her weight while her fist rested against her cheek, she thought she looked bored, but the other party in the room wasn't getting the hint. She sighed heavily as she flipped through a new book that was not keeping her interest while her eyes bore into the back of Richmond's head. Richmond, the boyfriend/roommate, was sitting on the floor, using her coffee table as a means to paint new figurines he received that day.

TAP, TAP, TAP.

Her head perked up and listened more intently, waiting to see if she heard the faint tapping again.

A faint TAP, TAP, TAP and scratching echoed from the nearby kitchen.

"You gonna get that?" - Richmond asked without looking up from him precious figurines.

She could hear her owl, Heathcliff, squawk from the kitchen; there was another owl in the vicinity, and he was not happy about it.

She sprang up from the couch, not because Richmond seemed annoyed at receiving an owl at this hour, but because she was hoping it was Ginny asking her to go out, or come over, or do something anything other than listening to paint dry.

When she got to the window and saw an unfamiliar looking owl, she was slightly disappointed. This owl was not Pig, Ginny and Harry's owl. She opened the window, took the envelope from the regal looking Eurasian Eagle owl, quickly handed it a treat, and heard its great wingspan depart her kitchen window while she studied the invitation. Heathcliff seemed content that the invader had retreated.

The envelope contained an exquisite golden embossed invitation to a benefit Gala in her and Harry's honor. The invitation was addressed

 _To: Miss Hermione Jean Granger and Guest_

Hermione snorted out loud and reread the invitation, "And Guest". Richmond and Hermione had been an item for three years and the way the Daily Prophet kept tabs on her love life, you would have to be living under a rock not to know that the Hermione Granger was tied down. The Ministry knew about Richmond, and this Gala was clearly going to be thrown by the Ministries War Relief Council. It was odd that the invitation was addressed this way. The Daily Prophet had nothing else better to do than report on her love life. He was "the smart, pleasant wizard who won the heart of the war heroine", the memory of the Daily Prophet headline made her chuckle out loud but was followed by a sigh. Richmond was not going to like having to go to another ceremony. It wasn't Richmond's fault their relationship had started to go downhill. He had always been upfront with his hobbies and interests, he was a homebody, much like Hermione was. She thought he was smart, an avid reader, and most of all, safe. The war really hadn't affected him, and when they first met she found it very comforting there was something not soiled by the war, she could start over, start fresh, with Richmond. Soon after the war, it seemed like the parties, galas, and balls, held in the golden trio's honor, were endless; and she wanted nothing to do with any of them; Richmond was happy to stay home with her. As time passed and wounds healed, she started to understand the need to remember those who were lost due to the war and started to feel obligated to attend. It wasn't just an obligation, she actually started to want to attend. After spending almost every weekend for the last three years in her flat, she was starting to feel cooped up.

"It's an invitation to another war function" she yelled toward the sitting room.

"Are we going?" Richmond yelled back.

"I would like to" Hermione countered, with a noticeable yearn in her voice.

Silence echoed from her sitting room.

She continued to study the invitation. The Gala was being held at a hotel in South Yorkshire, called Wentworth Woodhouse and was only two weeks away which meant she should start shopping for something to wear immediately. She penned a quick note to Ginny requesting her assistance with shopping for a new gown first thing tomorrow morning. She knew there was no way Ginny would turn her down; Hermione almost never went shopping, especially for formal wear. She handed the note to Heathcliff and instructed him to take the note to Ginny. He eagerly took the note and flew out the kitchen window without hesitation.

She turned around, facing her kitchen and looked at the clock. It was only 8'oclock, but since she had suddenly just decided to go shopping early the next morning, she decided just to go ahead and turn in.

"I'm going to head up" she commented to Richmond. He gave no reply; he was too enthralled with his present task.

"Ginny and I are going shopping in the morning, so you will have the flat to yourself" she stated as she climbed the stairs, heading toward her room. This time Richmond made a grunt to acknowledge she said something.

For the third time that night she sighed heavily shutting her bedroom door behind her. She was already dressed in comfortable clothes, so she flopped on her bed and shut her eyes hoping sleep would find her.

She laid on her bed, for what seemed like hours, until she heard the door to the spare bedroom door squeak. A few weeks ago, Richmond decided to start sleeping in the spare room because he could no longer handle her nightmares. Richmond and his family lived in Switzerland at the time of the War he was completely unaware a war was even happening within the Wizard community. He had no idea what she, Harry, and Ron, along with so many others, went through. He tried reading about it but reading about it was one thing, living it was another. He didn't even know anyone that had died; she felt he was the only one that was untouched by the war. Of course, that's not true, but when they first met, she thought he would be able to help her build a new life; a life where the war could no longer touch her life anymore. But when the nightmares started back up a few months ago, he felt no remorse or understanding, just annoyance; she then realized the war was never going to not touch her life.

Hermione rolled over on her side and stared at the clock. The ambient light from the numbers 12:30 glowed through the entire room. She groaned, she was going to feel like crap tomorrow morning.

The Gala kept creeping back into her mind. Maybe it was the excitement of the thought of actually having plans when in fact, it was the name of the hotel. The name of the place sounded familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. Maybe other parties had been previously held there and it was just in the back of her mind. It didn't matter; she wasn't going to let anything take her excitement away. With a smile on her face, Hermione finally drifted off to sleep.

Thud...thud...thud.

"Wuz Wuz going...on..." Hermione lifted her head from her pillow.

Thud. Thud. Thud. Hermione looked at the clock. 7:00 a.m. She had slept through her alarm. Hermione raced downstairs to find an impatient and slightly annoyed Ginny Potter at her kitchen side door. "About damn time, I've only been standing here for 15 minutes" the fuming redhead spewed.

"Sorry Gin, I overslept. I didn't sleep well last night."

"Well obviously, you look like shit. Go take a quick shower and get ready; I'll make some tea and that nasty coffee you love so much."

Hermione smiled at her friend, "You're an angel."

"Go before I change my mind" Ginny retorted obviously put off that her normally punctual friend was not ready to go.

Hermione dashed upstairs, showered, brushed her teeth, and threw on some clothes in 15 minutes. Not giving a crap about her appearance had its perks. Her coffee was ready to go when she got back downstairs. Ginny handed her a purple coffee travel cup and got ready to floo to Diagon Alley.

"If we don't find anything at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions we can always try a muggle store" Hermione commented as they tried to navigate through people on the busy street of Diagon Alley.

Ginny probably didn't even hear what Hermione was saying over all the noise.

"I can't believe there are so many people here at 7:30 in the morning" Ginny commented trying to weave through the crowds.

Hermione shrugged, "It's a Saturday. Why don't you think I normally don't like going shopping?"

Luckily Madam Malkin's store was a ghost town, and Ginny and Hermione had the whole store to themselves. Jackpot.

"Hello, and good morning to you both" a loud voice came from behind them. Hermione and Ginny turned to see Malkin walking through saloon-style doors from a back room to greet them.

"What can I help you with today?" Malkin inquired.

"We are here to both purchase formal gowns for an upcoming benefit" Ginny replied.

Hermione usually let Ginny do all the talking on this kind of outing. She never knew what to say or do other than to smile and be cordial. If it weren't for Ginny, she would probably end up purchasing anything and everything a clerk put in front of her, she never had a clue of what she wanted, or how to say she didn't like something. She may be a war hero, but for some reason, that Gryffindor courage disappeared whenever she stepped into a clothing store.

"Of course you are, Mrs. Potter and Miss Granger. I was hoping you two would come into my store and you weren't using anyone else for your ball gown needs."

"Wouldn't dream of it" smiled Ginny.

Malkin beamed at the two of them and began ushering them into a private fitting room in the back of the store.

"Do you have any colors or styles you are particular to?" Maxine inquired.

"I try and stay away from light pink, it's too 'little girl' for me, I like to look classy but sexy" Ginny stated.

They both turned to look at Hermione. "Oh uh I'm open to anything," she squeaked.

Her broad response seemed to annoy Malkin; it would make narrowing down choices for her harder.

"Just don't bring her anything that is purple or lavender, or periwinkle. I'm so tired of seeing her in a shade of purple it's unreal" Ginny added. With that, Malkin nodded and left to bring back some options.

"You need to look sexy for a change," Ginny said to Hermione once Malkin was clear of prying ears.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You always say that, and I never do, probably because I'm not sexy."

"You can be sexy Hermione, believe me. And you will be at this Gala; I'm determined."

The curtain suddenly pulled back, and Malkin wheeled in a rack of possibilities.

Ginny scanned them all individually and pulled a few out to start. She took a purple dress out, and Hermione opened her mouth in surprise.

"But I thought you said..." then Ginny hung the dress on her side of the changing room. "If I wear purple, you won't," she said shooting Hermione an evil grin. She was right, the red-headed devil. "I'm just trying it on" Ginny, stuck her tongue out and hung up her choices on a nearby hook on the wall.

Ginny scanned the racks again, this time for Hermione, and pulled out a few dresses including a fitted red number and handed them all to her.

Malkin gasped, "Oh that red gown would look lovely with your coloring, dear. Well, I think you have enough to start with, I will leave you to it, just yell if you need anything." With that, Malkin backed out of the room and rolled the curtain shut.

Ginny motioned for Hermione to go first. She was actually anxious to get into the red dress Ginny picked out. She was able to zip it up with the help of her wand. She stepped out of the dressing room and chuckled at Ginny's face. Her eyes were big, and her mouth gaped open.

She stepped in front of the mirror; slowly she looked up at the stranger in the mirror. Hermione was not used to wearing such a bright color, or clothing that was tailored this well. The bodice hugged her body, allowing just a bit of cleavage to peak out, the sleeves hung lifelessly from her shoulders; it was snug, hugging her curves, but not too tight. It was perfect.

Hermione turned her body, still looking at herself in the mirror.

"I can't believe how good your bum looks; I didn't even know you had a bum or boobs for that matter. Well, we know which on you will be getting" Ginny smiled while examining her.

Hermione smiled and nodded. "I think I will be taking this one," she said still inspecting herself in the dress in the mirror. Hermione carefully changed out of her new find and put her casual clothes back on. She slumped in a chair in the dressing room and proceeded to watch Ginny try on at least 20 dresses. She found things wrong with every dress, all of which Hermione thought were beautiful. Hermione was beginning to regret inviting Ginny along when finally, Ginny opened the curtain and paraded a midnight blue dress that had a corset back and a deep v neckline.

"This is it; this is the one" Ginny said giddily.

"Finally" groaned Hermione. She smiled as Ginny stuck her tongue out at her through the mirror. They left Madam Malkin's store with bags and smiles in hands.

They stopped at a small jewelry stand to purchase new accessories to match their dresses and concluded their Diagon Alley visit with a stop at Florean Fortescue's to toast to their dress purchase victory.

Hermione arrived back at her flat, arms tired from toting a formal dress around all day.

"Hello?" she yelled through the flat. Nothing but silence echoed back.

"I guess he's not here." Slightly annoyed there was no note, but also slightly relieved she was alone, she toted her purchases up the stairs to her room to put everything away.

Work. Home. Work. Home. Work. Home. This was her schedule for the following two weeks until the Saturday she was anticipating, finally arrived.

At precisely 12:00 p.m. there was a knock at the kitchen side door. Hermione ran to the door to find Ginny lugging two suitcases and a dress bag.

"Merlin, Ginny are you moving in?" Hermione said in her doorway, not yet inviting Ginny in.

"Hardy, Har, Har" Ginny said while trying to move Hermione out of the way and get all of the bags through the doorway.

"Why don't you ever just floo over?" Hermione asked, struggling to help get the bags inside.

"Hermione, I just got my muggle driving license. I love driving! It's almost as fun as a broom" Hermione just shook her head at her friend.

After both girls lugged the suitcases up the stairs and into the master bathroom, Ginny started to get everything set up. Hermione never saw so much makeup and hair product in her life.

"Sit," Ginny commanded; Hermione immediately obliged.

Ginny warmed up hair curlers, different sized curling rods, and placed hair products, and makeup until Hermione's entire bathroom vanity was covered.

"What time is Harry coming?" She asked Ginny, sipping her cup of juice while Ginny attempted to work a brush through her bushy hair.

"Mr. Potter will be picking us all up in a limo at 5:30" Ginny replied.  
"Mr. Potter? Uh oh. Trouble in paradise?"  
"What Mr. Potter thinks his wife should or shouldn't do is fine. He is allowed an opinion."  
"Do I even want to know?"Hermione asked arching one eyebrow, obviously confused about what was actually happening.  
"I don't want to talk about it right now. I don't want to ruin the evening. Now let's get you beautiful…..more beautiful" and with that, the bathroom erupted with giggles.

Hours later, Ginny was still working on taming Hermione's hair when the bathroom door creaked open.

"I'm heading out. I'll be back later" Richmond's voice announced from her bedroom through the door.

"K just be back and dressed before 5:30" Hermione yelled making sure he heard her as he started to walk away.

"Yea, yea, yea" he replied, and she heard distant thuds of his feet rapidly going downstairs and a door slam.

"Uh oh. Trouble in paradise?" Ginny chuckled.

Hermione sighed "Unfortunately, it has never been paradise."

Ginny didn't say anything, for a change, obviously not surprised at Hermione revelation.

Hermione paused and let out a secret no one but the two living in that flat knew.

"He sleeps in the spare bedroom. He said he couldn't handle my nightmares".

Hermione was afraid to look up, afraid to look Ginny in the face because of embarrassment. When she finally looked up, she realized maybe she shouldn't have said that. Ginny's mouth gaped open at her, her brow furrowed in frustration; she was shocked and furious her friend had silently been enduring such a lonely relationship.

"If you kicked him to the curve before this, you could have found someone that would have actually enjoyed being with you and you could have had a good time with someone else tonight. You need someone new, someone dark, and mysterious." She winked at Hermione through the mirror, trying to lighten the mood.

"Why haven't you just tried being single for a little while, have some fun?"

Hermione flushed and looked down at her feet.

"I don't know," she said because she honestly didn't know why she hadn't given Richmond the old boot. Something about him was comfortable and familiar.

"I only knew about the Gala two weeks ago; I couldn't have broken up with him and gotten someone new in that time frame. Plus, the Daily Prophet would have had a field day."

Ginny snorted half comical, half agreement. Thankfully, Ginny left the subject alone. Once Ginny put the finishing touches on Hermione's hair and makeup, she started getting ready herself. Hermione felt awkward in the small bathroom not sure what to do because she couldn't offer any help to Ginny. Around 5:00 p.m. the girls put their dresses, jewelry, and perfume on.

Unsure what time Richmond came back and got ready Hermione was surprised to see he was in the sitting room, dressed in his usual dress robes waiting for the girls to make their decent. When the girls reached the bottom of the stairs, there was a honk outside.

Ginny raced to the kitchen opened the door and yelled "Harry Potter, you were not raised in a barn, come to the damn door and escort me to the car like the God Damn lady I am." slamming the door behind her.

A minute past when there was a light knock at the door. Clearly, Harry had not been thinking; he was just really excited about the limo. He may have hated being the center of attention at these functions, but he sure loved riding in a limo.

Hermione opened the door and found Harry bowing, "beg for forgiveness, madam; I am here to escort you and your beautiful red headed friend to the ball."

Hermione smiled at him but was surprised to see his look of shock when he finally glanced up from his bow. She stopped smiling and look concerned.

"What?" She asked with a furrowed brow.

"Wow Hermione, you look lovely." His comment caused Hermione to blush, although no one would be able to tell due to the amount of paste Ginny used on her face.

"Thank you Harry" she responded, "you look positively handsome yourself."

She motioned for Harry to enter her flat and he immediately found his way to Ginny

"And you my dear, look ravishing," he said trying to get back in her good graces as he picked up her hand and kissed it; but Ginny was having none of it.

"Let's go shall we?" Ginny commanded as she forcefully pulled her hand from Harry's grasp. Suddenly a wave of anxiety hit Hermione; she knew Richmond wouldn't have a good time tonight and if Harry and Ginny didn't figure their shit out, this evening was going to turn into a disaster.

She took a deep breath.

 _"Everything will be fine,_ " she thought to herself trying to reassure herself before turning the lights off and locking the door to her flat.

Everything was not fine. The entire car ride to Wentworth Woodhouse was silent and awkward. When the limo finally pulled in front of the hotel, Hermione glanced out the window taking in the size of it.

The party made their way out of the limo, up the white marble stairs through the columned entrance. They didn't have any coats to check since it was the middle of summer, so they immediately made their way to the ballroom thanks to the staff that was directing the crowd. They found their table where Harry left the girls, pulling Richmond in tow, to get the group some drinks. Hermione looked around the room; the ballroom was already crowded, the roar of voices drowned out the music playing. Modern colored lights were dancing over the ceiling of the room, giving the formal ballroom a slight club vibe.

Harry and Richmond returned with drinks, and Richmond nudged Hermione's shoulder with a cold beverage. She turned toward him and looked at the Mojito in front of her with disdain. She forced a smile and thanked him for the drink. They both sipped their Mojitos and looked around the room avoiding each other's glance. Mojito's were Richmond's favorite drink; Hermione wasn't a fan of bitter taste.

When it seemed the ballroom couldn't grow with any more people, a small, round man with a thick black rug on the top of his head, took to the podium and commanded the rooms attention.

Tap. Tap. Tap. A fat finger hit the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen may I have your attention." When the room hushed, he continued "Good evening everyone. First I would like to thank Mr. Harry Potter and Miss Hermione Granger for attending this function tonight. Without these two of the three members of the golden trio, we all may not have been able to be here tonight" with that the host pointed over at their table and a blinding spotlight followed the host's direction and landed on their table.

The room erupted in applause. Harry and Hermione awkwardly stood, waving and bowing their heads thanking everyone for coming and clapping. Hoping the spotlight would stop blinding them they returned to their seats.

"Where is Ron?" Hermione whispered, leaning into Harry trying to ensure he heard her over all of the applause. She was surprised to see he did not arrive with Harry and was even more surprised to see he didn; meet them there.

"He is in America. The Chudley Cannons are playing in the states and Ron has become their unofficial spokesperson, following them around. He thought the party season was over. Why do you think you were invited last minute? You never come to these things." Hermione nodded but found herself somewhat upset at his comment. Harry was right about her attendance at these functions and felt guilty that Harry and Ron had to attend these functions, but she always backed out.

"Before we start the festivities and dancing I would also like to thank Mr. Malfoy for generously donating the use of his ballroom and hotel for our little function tonight".

The small round man pointed in another direction, and none other than Draco Malfoy stepped into the spotlight waved while applause continued and gracefully backed out of it.

Hermione's mouth fell flat open. Now she remembered why the hotel name rang a bell. She vaguely remembered reading in the Daily Prophet that Malfoy bought a hotel with his inheritance money Daddy left him. It was the only article she remembered reading lately that painted Malfoy as more than a "Former Death Eater". Why on earth would they have a benefit in honor of the War in a hotel owned by Draco Fucking Malfoy?

"Now that the formalities are over with may I invite Mr. Potter and Miss. Granger to start us off with the first dance." Harry was already standing with his hand held out to Hermione waiting for her to accept it. When she finally realized what has happening, she quickly and clumsily got up around the chairs of their table and together they made their way to the dance floor with applause erupting again.

Both of them were painfully bad at dancing. All eyes in the room were on them, but it felt like they were all on her.

"Hey," Harry said knocking her back into this world. "Everything is fine," he said trying to reassure her.

She smiled at him "Thanks, Harry."

She felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Ginny ready to cut in to take over, Hermione turned around and noticed her date was nowhere to be seen. She squinted and gazed back to her table, Hermione frowned, realizing Ginny left him at their table. Great. She stood there awkwardly for a minute and decided to head back to the table when she saw Kingsley Shacklebolt appear out of the corner of her eye walking toward her. He opened his arm to her and slightly bowed his head to request a dance with her. Hermione breathed a deep sigh of relief. She will be eternally thankful and owe a lifetime of gratitude to the minister for saving her from further humiliation.

"I can't believe anyone would be stupid enough to leave a girl as beautiful as you on the dance floor alone" Kingsley whispered in her ear with a beaming smile. He obviously meant this as a compliment and Hermione forced a smile but deep down the truthful comment hurt. She knew he didn't mean to be hurtful, but she couldn't help but think how right he was. After a few minutes, someone else cut into Hermione's and Kingsley's dance. She smiled and took the strangers hand to continue with the dance.

She glanced over and noticed Harry and Ginny were still dancing together. She doubted anyone would cut into Ginny Potter unless they were willing to get themselves cut. " _Must be nice to be married to one another_ " she thought to herself, but the thought pained her. She honestly didn't want to be married yet, that didn't bother her, she just wanted to have what they have. They were even currently fighting, but no one would ever know it. She wanted to have a relationship with passion, romance, fire, love; That's when it hit her; She was not in love with Richmond. She looked over at her table again; he was still sitting there alone, looking bored. Where was this going with Richmond, if they weren't in love? Why continue down this road for any longer? For the first time all evening a real, unforced smile crossed her face, she knew what she had to do.

The dance concluded, and the dance partners bowed to one another. The group of friends made their way back to the table where food had appeared. Hermione realized she was starving. She and Ginny hadn't eaten much all day while getting ready, so she was happy she finally saw food.

As she devoured into her plate, she scoffed to her party "Of course Malfoys hotel uses house elves."

"They're paid" said a familiar voice behind her. She looked up from her plate and saw Ginny's eyes as big as saucers. She slowly turned around to see Malfoy towering above her.

"You...you.. pay them? You actually pay them?" was all she could muster. Not a high, how are you doing, haven't seen you in five years, how was your short stint in Azkaban? It was all about the elves. Draco smirked. " _Some things never change_."

"I just wanted to check in on the man and lady of the hour; Make sure everything was going well. If you need anything, please find me, if you can't find me, talk to my man Bruno" he gestured to the large, muscled gorilla man standing behind him, "He will find me."

Harry stood to shake Malfoys hand, "Thank you Malfoy for everything this place is something else."

"No, thank you, Potter, for allowing this to be at my hotel. Well, I will leave you all to enjoy your evening" and with that Malfoy bowed his head and left the table with the Gorilla following close on his heels.

Everyone returned to their meal.

"Publicity. I guess that's why" Hermione muttered, breaking the silence.

Harry understood where she was going and surprisingly defended Malfoy.

"He is letting the War Commission use this ballroom free of charge and donated all the food."

Hermione shrugged, not impressed with this revelation.

"You have to spend money to make money."

"He also donated 10,000 galleons to the widows of the war." Harry retorted. 

"I guess that is supposed to make it all better, after everything he and his father did to everyone?" Hermione fumed causing more awkward silence at the table.

Harry could see he was losing a battle and dropped the matter. Everyone continued to eat and slowly started to act as if Malfoy never visited their table. Hermione noticed more and more couples make their way out to the dance floor. When the plates disappeared from their tables Ginny pulled Harry back out on the dance floor; Harry reluctantly let her.

Hermione turned to Richmond and politely asked, "would you like to dance?"

Richmond shook his head and replied, "not really."

Trying not to be defeated she smiled and said, "ok well I'm going to make my way around the room and meet people, is that ok?"

She barely noticed he nodded as she left the table to find the Minister and thank him for previously saving her.

The rest of the evening was filled with laughter, conversation, and booze. Hermione felt like she was the belle of the ball since she had left her toad on his pad at their table. He only got up a few times to get more food or drinks for himself. Hermione got asked for more dances throughout the night which she was actually happy to oblige; it wasn't so bad when you weren't the only ones on the dancefloor. She was in the middle of a dance when she realized how much her feet ached and thought it would be a good time to head home when someone cut into her dance. She turned around and found Malfoy standing there with his hand open waiting for her to take it. She forced a smile at him and reluctantly took his hand.

He pulled her close to him, closer than anyone else had throughout the night and put his free hand on the swell of her lower back. She could feel each of his fingers touch her bare back, one by one, each time his light fingertip touched her skin, an electric tingle shot up her back straight to the back of her neck, making her shudder. She placed her free hand on his shoulder and gently placed it on his shoulder. He pulled her in close; so close, she could feel his muscular frame underneath his dress robes. They began to dance; she was not surprised that he was the best dance partner of the night. Growing up with money, he probably had dance classes and a lot of parties like this to attend, where they sacrificed half-bloods and mudbloods at the end of the night. She smirked to herself; it really wasn't that funny because it was probably true.

He watched her face; she was refusing to give him eye contact. He realized it was going to be a silent dance if he didn't say something first. He broke their silence by saying "because it was the right thing to do."

Hermione finally glanced up at him, meeting his gaze. She had a confused look on her face, unsure what the fuck he was talking about.

"Paying the house elves," he reminded her of their previous conversation.

She just smiled and nodded up at him not really knowing how to respond and looked out to the other guests in the hall. This new Draco Malfoy had her completely muddled.

"You don't have to force a smile with me" he whispered in her ear.

She looked back at him shocked that he could even tell her smile was forced. Suddenly, he pushed her out for a twirl and pulled her back in even closer. Their lips were centimeters apart.

"I hope you're enjoying your evening, Miss Granger" he stated breaking the tension that was mounding. A nod in reply was all she could muster; her brain was in a fog and her words and thoughts jumbled in a knot. But the way he said "Miss Granger" made her knees weak. The way her name slowly slid off his tongue, she had to fight to ensure her eyes didn't betray her by rolling in the back of her head.

"Can't be enjoying it too much with him, though" he nodded toward her table, obviously referring to Richmond.

"I'm not letting him ruin my night" she retorted.

Confused, Malfoy asked, "Then why did you invite him?".

Ah, the question of the night. "I didn't have much choice, I'm currently dating him, I take it you don't read the Daily Prophet?".

"Not really, I canceled my subscription years ago. I could only take reading about a hundred articles that referred to my family and I being disgusting, worthless war criminals for so long."

A few more silenced moments passed when Malfoy began to speak again, "Look, Granger, I'm sorry for everything. I was a prat in school I've made many mistakes, and I'm trying to pay for them."

She just stared at him in disbelief, her mouth slightly gaped. This man before her was not the same Malfoy she once knew.

"Malfoy, you were raised to be what you were, it's not your fau….."

Malfoy cut her off "I was a scared little shit, but I appreciate you trying to make me feel better about it all. The Daily Prophet is right about everything they say about my family and I; I just don't like having to read about it every day."

He smirked down at her trying to break the awkward tension he had just created with his confession. Hermione tried to give a less forced smile because she was speechless. War changes people.

"Why are you with him anyway?" Malfoy asked nodding over to her table where Richmond still sat, looking bored.

She should have just told Malfoy to piss off and remind him that it wasn't any of his business, but she was starting to feel less severely towards Malfoy. Maybe it was due to the liquor, or maybe she was just tired, maybe he was growing on her, she wasn't sure why but his observation actually made her chuckle out loud. All night people had asked about Richmond, but no one had bluntly asked why she even bothered dating him. She noticed her laugh made him smile.

"There's that real smile I've been waiting to see."

Hermione's face betrayed her; she lost all control of her facial expressions, and her cheeks flushed. They continued to dance slowly and silently until the music started to die down and played the last few lyrics of the song.

When the song finally ended he pulled her close, kissed her cheek, and whispered…

"You really look beautiful tonight" into her ear which made her shiver.

He walked away, leaving her speechless, mouth agape, and alone on the dancefloor.

It took her a few moments for her to regain her composure, she searched for Harry and Ginny to see if they were ready to leave. When she finally found them, they were practically on top of each other, grinding on each other on the other side of the dancefloor.

The music was blaring, and she practically had to scream "Are you guys ready to leave?"

"No you guys go ahead we are going to get a room for the night here" Ginny belted back with a smile and a wink.

"Ew. He is like a brother to me; you know this" Hermione tried not to mentally picture her two best friends drunk and alone in a hotel room.

Ginny shrugged and kept on gyrating into Harry's crotch. It may have made her queasy thinking of them two alone in one of the rooms of the hotel, but she was happy they had seemed to patch things up.

She sought out Captain stick in the mud and motioned for them to leave. He quickly got up and met her at the door. The limo driver was waiting for them outside. Hermione kicked off her shoes holding them in one hand and grabbed the bottom of her dress with her other and hurried down the stairs, jumping into the door of the awaiting limo. They were silent as they were driven home both looking out of their own window.

When they were finally home, Richmond unlocked the door to the flat, the sound of jingling keys being placed on the counter echoed throughout the silent flat.

"Pwheewh, glad that's over with," Richmond said breaking their silent streak.

"I don't want to date you anymore" Hermione blurted out.

Silence.


	2. Chapter 2 Short Holiday

**First I have to say, I never intended such a large gap between updates. I was planning on writing a bunch in advance, but I got so excited when I finished chapter one, I just had to post it. Since August, I have had a baby (baby number 2), started a new semester of college, and my husband is also back in school but this is his last semester, and he will finally get his degree. I was planning on writing a bunch while I was on Maternity leave but I got a case of writer's block; I know what I want to say, but I apparently suck at writing smut. I enjoy reading it but as soon as I tried to write it, that Catholic guilt showed up and I became a prude. I finally got my mojo back. Thank you all so much for the follows, favorites, and the comments. Thank you to** **Sassystarbuck09** **for your comment and to the guest who left me some very helpful and constructive advice on the first chapter, it was greatly appreciated and I did go back through it and revised. Part of my writers block was my Draco. I was worried that I was writing a winey, pitiful Draco and that he wouldn't be sexy. Not the way I like my Draco. I recently got some more ideas and went back and tried to make him more believable. I hope I did that. I know I promised smut after chapter one but when I went back to add more, this chapter got longer than anticipated. So, I promise. Smut to appear in the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 2.**

 _"I don't want to date you anymore"_ _Hermione_ _blurted._

 _Silence._

Richmond slowly turned around to meet Hermione's fuming glare.

"What?" Richmond replied shakily.

"I. Don't. Want. To. Date. You. Anymore" She repeated more slowly, hoping he was paying attention that time.

He put his hands in his pockets and merely said "Okay," looking down at his feet afraid to give her any eye contact. Puss.

"Okay. That's it? Okay" she responded, somewhat in awe that it was actually going to be this easy.

"What do you want me to say? We both know this has been over for a while."

" **WHAT**?" Hermione replied, annoyed, starting to raise her voice.

"I moved out of your room weeks ago. I thought you would have gotten the hint then."

"Gotten the hint? Gotten the hint" Hermione was flabbergasted "Why didn't you just end it then?"

Richmond shrugged. "Because you're Hermione Granger. It's difficult to break up with someone that matters so much to the world."

Hermione thought about the Daily Prophet and how they had been stalked any time they left the flat for the longest time. Richmond, a no one, was suddenly thrust into the limelight, becoming one of the most well-known wizards in the world their age, next to Harry and Malfoy. Other than the numerous degrading articles about Draco Malfoy there really wasn't much else going on that was deemed newsworthy in the Wizarding world.

Hermione took a deep calming breath to try and remain level and composed.

"Look, Richmond, I think you are an interesting and nice guy, just not the guy for me. You're right; this has been over for a while. I think it's best if we remain level headed and friendly. I will make a statement to the Prophet tomorrow stating we mutually decided to end things but remain friends and to please respect our privacy."

Richmond exhaled a sigh of relief. "That sounds great."

Hermione nodded and left the kitchen heading towards her bedroom. She stopped short of the stairs, looked back toward Richmond, and with a smile said "Oh and Richmond, I'm giving you a 30-day notice to remove your belongings from my flat. Get your shit and get out."

With that, she scurried up the stairs to her bedroom.

She wished she had eyes in the back of her head so she could see Richmond's face at that precise moment. She was too afraid to turn around and see it for herself, afraid that she would burst out in a laughing fit if she found his mouth sitting wide open.

She shut the door to her bedroom and smiled. For the first time in a while, she exhaled a sigh of relief. A weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. Why hadn't she done that sooner? Ginny was right she could have had a much better time at the Gala tonight. Maybe she could have danced more with Malfoy. Malfoy? Why had her first thought been Malfoy? Her mind started to wonder and imagined his chiseled body that she felt through his dress robes while they were closely dancing. She bit her lip, attempting to push the image out of her mind. She was now free, and she wasn't going to start thinking about anyone new, especially Malfoy. But she did have to hand it to herself he was definitely not the same boy she once knew, and damn the boy knew how to fill out dress robes.

She took a quick shower washing all the product from her hair and face. She was still reeling from her new found freedom to sleep, but it was very late, so she laid her head, wet hair and all, on her pillow and waited until exhaustion took over.

Draco pushed her down on his bed captivating her mouth with a rushed and forceful kiss. His tongue danced in her mouth attempting to claim hers. She struggled to keep up, but the forcefulness of his kiss was exactly what she wanted, needed. He towered over her and followed her up his bed as she scooted closer to the headboard, never breaking their deep kiss. She could feel his hand find her zipper to her dress, and slowly he pulled it down. When he touched her bare back preparing to remove the dress entirely, her head took a sudden thud when it hit her bedroom floor.

"Wha, wuz going on" Hermione moaned. She looked around her room and found she was on the floor of her bedroom. A dream. The best damn snogging session she had in months, and it was a nothing but a fucking dream. Groaning she pulled herself and her sheets back onto the bed and tried to go back to sleep, while also trying to remove Malfoy completely from her mind.

At this hour, Draco should be in bed, but his nerves still needed settling. Tonight did not go as he had planned. Although, in his plans defense, it was utter bollocks. What did he think was going to happen? She would see him, swoon, and jump into his arms? This was Hermione Fucking Granger we are talking about here. Draco stared at his empty tumbler hoping it would fill back up with anything that would make his annoyance with himself go away. He thought about all the dances she stole with the various bachelors in the room, none of which were her date. Maybe they were on the rocks? His stomach leaped at the idea. Honestly, he didn't know why he was fooling himself. He thought about how much of a good boy he has been since the war ended and his father was given a dementors kiss for his sins. Draco groaned at the thought of his father. He didn't want his thoughts to drift to darker things. He wanted his thoughts to be filled with light and air. He wanted his thoughts to be filled with Hermione Granger. As both his dreams and nightmares often were. Hopefully, tonight his dreams will be filled with the dance they shared. The very brief dance where he was too much of a pussy to ask her to dance and had to cut into one already taking place because he knew she wouldn't make a scene and say no to him. It worked because he did know her, even though he would guess she thought he was the last man on earth that would know her. Leaning back into his office chair he had realized he actually had to trick her just to get her near him. This was an interesting change of events for him. He had turned down quite a few dances with a few slags tonight because he didn't want to give Hermione the wrong idea. Maybe that's what made her so appealing to him. She was always the untouchable fruit. His father would never allow a mud….muggleborn in the family. Old habits die hard. Now he was free of this father tyranny he could pursue whatever fruit he liked, and he had always had his eye on the same Apple, even after all these years. The same sweet, supple, juicy apple. Draco groaned thinking about her juices; slipping down her thighs. Merlin, he needed to get laid. Thinking about her juices was not helping the situation. He thought about leading her to his bed, slowly removing the dress...getting to taste those juices… when he slammed his glass down on his desk.

"Enough" he muttered to his empty office.

He was going to need a cold, lonely shower.

-  
The next morning, Hermione noticed an extra pep in her step, even with the middle of the night wake up call. She got dressed, attempted to tame her frizz ball hair, and made her way downstairs to start her day.

First thing, after a quick breakfast, she called her parents to let them know her and Richmond had decided to part ways. Mornings was the best time to call due to the eleven-hour time difference. They supported anything she decided as long as she did what made her happy. She asked about things in Australia, discussed the Gala she attended the night before, and exchanged pleasantries but was eager to start her day of errands.

She left her flat and stopped by the Prophet to give a quick statement about her nonexistent relationship and continued to run errands throughout the day which involved removing Richmond from her rent, cell phone plan, and life. She even purchased new locks for her flat to change once he moved out.

Once she finished her errands and headed back to her flat, she was dismayed to see that the privacy she requested was completely and utterly ignored. There was a slew of photographers waiting to ambush her to ask questions and make assumptions about her recent failed relationship. Before the photographers could notice her, she immediately apparated in front of number 12 Grimmauld Place. Ginny opened the door slowly; she obviously was still hungover from the night before. Before she could say anything, Hermione heard a rushed voice behind her.

"Miss Granger, Miss Granger, any comment about your recent breakup with Richmond Atticus?" Ginny's eyes widened, and Hermione was pulled in by the arm while Ginny slammed the door behind them.

"So… I broke up with Richmond" Hermione squeaked, looking up at Ginny through her eyelashes.

Ginny smiled at her, "News travels fast."

Giggles flew from the Potters sitting room as Hermione provided, in full detail, an account of her breakup.

"You did not tell him that?" Ginny said almost spitting out her wine.

"What to get his shit and get out. Damn straight I did" replied Hermione, taking another sip if her wine.

Changing the subject, Hermione asked, "Why were you mad at Harry the night of the Gala?"

Ginny groaned, "I wish I hadn't said anything. Harry, doesn't want to have any more kids. Not that I can blame him, James is a high-strung kid, but I want more. So I've been holding out sex on him. Well, I was. I know that's majorly fucked up of me, and I shouldn't be so childish, but he won't even talk about it. He doesn't want to miss time with more kids while he is an Auror, which is sweet and all but I can't imagine only having one kid."

Hermione was also surprised Harry didn't want more children. They both were only children and knew how lonely it could be. Hermione always wanted more than one kid, but she really hadn't thought about having a family for a while now. She realized she never thought about having a family or children with Richmond. Why hadn't she realized that before?

When Harry arrived home with James, she realized how late it had gotten and she should start getting home. Using the floo to avoid the reporters, she left her friends and returned to her flat. When she instantly arrived back in her flat she looked around and was dismayed to see that Richmond had not yet started to pack up his things. Everything of his was still in its place. She knew it had only been one day, but she was hopeful he would have started to do something.

Three weeks passed, and Richmond was _**still**_ there. Not only was he still living there, he hadn't even started packing up any of his belongs; this really surprised Hermione, especially since he was the one that said three weeks ago "this had been over for a while". She was getting tired of dodging reporters and her ex-boyfriend that never seemed to start preparing to leave.

Everyone and everything was pushing her towards a breaking point. Not quite to the point she broke after the war, but she was aware she needed some peace. She was ready to start over, start fresh, but that was hard to do with your ex-boyfriend looming around your flat. She knew a change of scenery would do her some good. A break from it all until Richmond finally moved out. She ran upstairs to her bedroom and quickly stuffed a bag full of clothes. Before leaving she jotted a quick note to Richmond that said she would no longer be staying there while he was there and if he wasn't gone in two weeks she was throwing all of his shit out on the street. That should give him a kick in the arse to get out. She grabbed her bag and Heathcliff in his cage and headed to her fireplace, she grabbed a handful of floo powder from the bucket on the mantle but hesitated. She really didn't want to crash with the Potters for two weeks. James was a cute kid, and she loved him dearly; but she didn't think being around a toddler for two weeks was included in the break she needed, besides it wasn't fair for Harry and Ginny to entertain a houseguest on such short notice. Then, she thought about someplace, bit her lip and threw the floo powder to the ground, saying the destination clearly.

She didn't know what she was doing, or why she was going there, but her gut told her it felt right.

Thankfully, Wentworth Woodhouse was connected to the floo network. She stepped out of the fireplace and found her way to the lobby where a friendly wizard at check in smiled and welcomed her to the hotel.

Setting her belongings on the ground she "Look this is really random but you wouldn't happen to have availability for a two-week stay would you?" Hermione asked practically pleading.

The clerk frowned for a moment "Let me just check this system, we are tight, but for you Miss Granger we could defiantly work you in. Room 136 is open for that length of time. Poppy will show you to your room." Hermione let out a gasp of relief; it wasn't like she couldn't find another hotel, but she was thankful she wouldn't have to.

Poppy, a house elf, immediately apparated next to her.  
"Oh I didn't know we could apparate in here, and a house elf in the open? What about the muggles?"

The clerk smiled and said, "muggles see what they want to see."

She just nodded and followed Poppy, who was now clutching her bag and owl cage, ready to lead her to her room for the next two weeks. Hermione followed Poppy down the long Hallway full of 18th-century portraits to her room. The décor was mixed with muggle and wizard paintings. She was astonished to see muggle paintings filled a hotel that Malfoy owned. If every hallway and room of the hotel had this amount of portraits she imagined there were probably over 5000 paintings, total in the entire hotel.

Finally, Poppy stopped at a door at the end of the long hallway and led Hermione in the room.

"Just call Poppy if you need anything ma'am."

"Please, Poppy let me give you a tip." Hermione pleaded before the little house elf had a chance to disapparte.

"No need ma'am, I am not allowed to take tips, it's already put in my salary but thank you." Poppy beamed up at Hermione.

Hermione frowned, "Very well, thank you, Poppy, that will be all." With that, the little elf nodded and disaaparted.

Hermione began to settle in and unpack. She glanced around, taking in the room and the view when she noticed something rather large and disturbing she somehow didn't notice when she first walked in.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me, "Poppy!" She yelled.  
Poppy apparated immediately beside her. "Yes miss?"  
"What is this?" She asked, clearly annoyed, pointing to the painting on the same wall as the door that she missed when she had entered the room, even though she wasn't entirely sure how that was possible.  
"That is Master Malfoy, the owner of the hotel" Poppy beamed.  
Annoyed, Hermione replied, "I know who it is, why is there an 8-foot painting of Malfoy in _**THIS**_ room?".  
"Master Malfoy was not able to find enough paintings to fill his grand hotel, so he commissioned more paintings to be created to fill up empty spaces. You are lucky enough to have one hanging in your room ma'am."

The portrait winked at her. Oh great, a wizard portrait, at that.  
"Lucky isn't the word I would use, Poppy" she gritted through her teeth. "Can you take it down?" Hermione inquired practically pleading.

"No ma'am, it's magically fixed on the wall until Mr. Malfoys untimely death". Replied a confused Poppy.

 _How convenient_ , Hermione thought to herself.

"Poppy, can I have another room?"

"I'm sorry ma'am, but there are no other rooms right now."

Hermione sighed. "Of course there isn't. Poppy, I would like you to cover the painting up with a sheet". Thankfully, Poppy obeyed without question. She really didn't want to explain she didn't want a portrait of someone she knew staring at her all day and night.

After she was all settled in her room, she decided to make her way out to explore the rest of the hotel. She exited her room and followed the same path back to the lobby. She rounded the corner, heading to the lobby when she collided with someone. A shirtless, rather sweaty, someone. A shirtless, rather sweaty, Draco Malfoy. His large gorilla-like henchman standing directly behind him. Hermione groaned, although what was she expecting? He did own the hotel. Did she never expect to see him? But did he had to be shirtless?

"Oh Sorry," Draco said removing his muggle headphones from his ears not fully realizing who just ran into him. Hermione was too busy staring at his torso, slowly following his abs downward till she reached the waistband of his sweatpants, with his perfect v pointing straight down to his no, no, no her eyes shot back up finally making eye contact with him.

Finally, opening his eyes realizing who he just ran into, he looked at her in shock and noticed she hadn't said anything yet, but her mouth was gaping open. He looked down and realized what she was staring at. Draco smirked, _"so my little bookworm likes what she sees, that's a start,_ " he thought to himself.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" obviously shocked to she her standing in the hallway of his hotel. Shocked but pleasantly surprised. Hermione blushed. She really had no idea how to answer the question specifically why she chose this hotel because she really didn't know herself.

"Just on a short holiday," Hermione replied. She nibbled on her lip, biting down on it, almost drawing blood to help her snap out of the trance he held her in.

"Well I'm glad you chose the Wentworth Woodhouse," he smirked which made her stomach do flips. That feeling probably had something to do with why she chose this hotel even if she hadn't realized it yet. He began to put on his white t-shirt over his head, noticing the lack of clothing was making her uncomfortable.

"Erm...thanks, I mustn't take up more of your time" and with that she ducked around him heading as far and fast as she could away from him.

"Wait…" He called out to her as she started to dash away from him. _Bollocks_. He wanted to talk to her more.

"Enjoy your stay" he yelled as she cornered the end of the hallway. Draco was flabbergasted. The one person he wanted to see more than anyone just literally ran into him and then ran away. Smirking to himself, he was glad he chose to do his workout in the hotel gym instead of his suite today. He told Bruno to wait for him in the lobby and he apparted to his room to clean up. If she was staying in his hotel, he actually had a chance. For the first time in a long time, Draco Malfoy had hope fill his chest.

When Hermione found the lobby she noticed a sign pointing to the hotel's bar. Liquor. Ah yes, that's what she needed. She wouldn't overdo it, she wouldn't get pissed. It was Sunday, and she had work in the morning, she just needed something to take the edge off, and push the butterflies out of her stomach to help her think straight. That was the issue; Malfoy just took her by surprise. But when did she ever need alcohol to get her to be coherent around a man? Alcohol is usually known for the opposite effect and bad decisions.

When she entered the lounge, she took a seat at the bar and ordered her favorite drink, a Sangria, and began to look around the room at the other guests. She noticed another familiar face in the room, Blaize Zabini, flirting with a very pretty witch, probably another hotel guest.

"Great more incredibly attractive Slytherins," she muttered to herself as she took a sip of her drink. She passed the time people watching until she realized she was really quite bored sitting there by herself. She was about to leave when she noticed Draco walk through the entrance of the lounge and she almost spit out her drink. He must have taken a shower; he was in a suit, no tie, and his hair was still slightly damp. As she watched him look around the lounge, she thought about Draco and his abs in the shower... Merlin, why was she always doing that? He looked around the room until he finally found his goal. He made eye contact with her and walked in her direction toward the bar. His gorilla stayed at the entrance way observing the room.

Shit. Shit. Shit. she thought.

"Hello again," he smiled down at her not taking a seat but preferring to stand. He probably liked the dominating effect he had over her by standing.

That suit, that smirk; He was absolutely breathtaking. It was completely unfair a man that had once been her best friend's mortal enemy was so incredibly, deliciously, attractive. The fact that he was second in their class, beneath her, was also completely arousing. _Oh, beneath her, that would be a good place for him to be right now. Merlin's balls Hermione, stop doing that. Best friend's previous mortal enemy remember_? Which reminded her, what did the best friend know that she didn't. At the Gala, Harry was trying to convince her Malfoy was a different person.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked, snapping her out of her naked Malfoy in the shower daydream.

"No. Not really I was actually going to head back up to my room. I saw Blaize across the room a little while ago if you are looking for him." She turned to look in Blaize's direction. She could have sworn she saw Malfoy signal something to the bartender while her back was turned but she presumed he was ordering his own drink.

"No, I always know where Blaize is, he's always here trying to find himself a pretty face in my hotel" he found his friend from across the room, and they exchanged nods.

"I was going to ask you if you would like a tour of the place? You probably haven't seen the grounds in its entirety," He asked Hermione, almost pleading. Hermione had just admitted she was doing nothing and about to go back to her room, so she had no excuse to refuse his request. Besides, she had to admit the place was beautiful and she really would love to see more of it.

"Yea, sure I would really like that" she smiled up at him. The alcohol was definitely helping. She was leaning into him and was able to form actual sentences.

She went to motion to the bartender to close her tab out when he said "Sorry miss your tab has already been paid."

Malfoy was nowhere in sight he had already started walking out the entrance of the lounge so she couldn't give him a stern look about paying for her drinks. She knew it was him that paid the tab; she could pay her bills on her own, just fine. She forced a smile and nodded to the bartender, wordlessly thanking him for his service, and rushed to catch up with Malfoy.

Malfoy walked her through the large front doorways, outside to tour the estate and the gardens. They walked together, side by side, down the paths to the various follies. Draco ached to hold her hand. It was right there dangling next to his, begging to be held, but he resisted. He didn't want to scare her off by being too forward.

"Merlin," He thought to himself "I'm too fucking scared to hold a girl's hand." His mother would have a field day if she knew. A scene of his mother and Hermione having tea at her cottage flashed before his eyes. He wanted this to happen so badly, but he didn't know how to secure her.

They toured the Hoober stand, Keppel's Column, the Mausoleum, the needle's eye, the Bear Pit. He thought she would find everything fascinating and she did. She stood in awe, and strangely silent in front of all the decorations and buildings listening to the history Malfoy recited about it all. As she examined the architecture up close, Malfoy watched her. Merlin, she was beautiful. He noticed her wide smile when she learned something new; her brow would furrow when she examined something up close, the sparkle in the eyes when he would say something funny. Hermione was too absorbed in it all to notice how often Malfoy stared at her.

When they had completely circled the manor and Malfoy believed he showed her everything he could outside he brought her back through the grand doorways and motioned for her to follow him inside. Inside the hotel, he took her to view the vast dining hall and ballrooms which appeared to double in size when there wasn't a large crowd taking up the entire room. Malfoy discussed the history, the architecture, some of the paintings the previous residents left, leaving no stone untouched. Hermione absorbed it all in. He spoke with authority and whole-heartedness about his grand hotel.

There was so much to take in; she almost had trouble keeping up. As she followed his lead around the rooms, she occasionaly heard him say random tidbits about the hotel "once was the largest private house in the United Kingdom…"…"more than 300 rooms"…."surrounded by a 73 hectare park"… She was in awe of everything Malfoy showed her, and that he could recite all of this information, he must truly love his hotel.

She felt he was such at ease with her; he had been the one who hunted her down in the bar asking to spend time with her when she previously ran away like a scared little girl from him in the hallway. She had no idea why Malfoy unnerved her the way he did. She thought it had to do with their past, but this was a new kind of unnerving feeling. He gave her goosebumps and butterflies when he should be striking fear into her. She had unknowingly put walls up and wasn't letting him in when he was trying his damnedest to be her friend. Maybe it was time to let someone in.

"When did you purchase it?" Hermione inquired while looking up at a painting.

Her question was the first time she had spoken on their tour. Draco was amazed her voice alone could shoot straight to his crotch. He was relieved she finally spoke; he was afraid the spunky know it all she was in school was gone, defeated in the war.

He joined her underneath the portrait and asked "This portrait in particular, or the house?" he smirked down at her.

She smiled up at him, amused by his sudden cheek.

"The house, smart arse. I would imagine the painting came with the house, although I had no idea Admiral Lord Charles Beresford lived here".

Draco looked up at the painting and back down to her. He had no idea who many of the people in the paintings were, but she knew this one. He smirked; There was his little know it all. She must finally be feeling at ease with him. Thank Merlin, her intuition and intelligence made her all the more sexy, he wanted to see more of it. He didn't know how much time he would have with her and he wanted to take advantage of being with her while he could.

"You know who this old guy is?" Draco's eyes glanced up at the painting.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Draco, he was a member of parliament."

Holy shit. He's Draco now. Did she even notice she just referred to him as his given name? He could finally image her moaning his name while he plowed into her, bent over his office desk. He had tried before, but he could never get the sound quite right.

"Forgive me, if I don't know every member of parliament from the past 100 years, Hermione" he replied closing his gaping mouth. Hopefully, she noticed he also used her given name.

"Well, I don't think I know all of them either but I read he got into a fight about his mistress with the Prince of Wales" Hermione smirked returning her gaze of the portrait of the stern old man.

"It's always over a woman, isn't it?" Draco whispered close to her ear, watching Hermione's features for a response.

Hermione closed her eyes trying to cover up the shiver his breath sent through her body.

"I would think it would always be about love" Hermione countered.

Love? That's what Hermione Granger wanted; Draco could handle that if she let him. Sweet Salazar Slytherin, this is what he knew his life had been missing. Conversations about things other than parties, and shopping and the other trivial bullshit his previous consorts yapped about it. He was immensely happy he convinced the Ministry to throw their party at his hotel.

Finally answering her original question, he stated, "It had been on the market for some time. It went on the market in '98 and stayed there, I purchased it after I got of Azkaban in 2000. I got it for a steal" he winked at her.

Somehow, she believed Malfoy's idea of a steal was much different than her own. She was also taken back that he could calmly talk about Azkaban.

After viewing the main part of the manor, he maneuvered them down past a door marked "Employees Only" he motioned her to follow him "I just need to check in with my secretary to make sure I haven't blown off anything too important." Hermione realized how busy he must be, running a hotel and he just spent the last two hours giving a guest a private tour.

"Oh if you were busy you didn't have to spend your entire evening with me. A house elf could have given me the tour". She suddenly felt guilty for taking up all his time.

"Nonsense, it was my idea," Malfoy said trying to ease her concerns.

When they reached what she assumed was Malfoy's office she was surprised to see his secretary was a very flamboyant gay man. She assumed he would have had a beautiful twit as a secretary. She really needed to stop making accusations about this man; he had continued to surprise her throughout the night.

"Where have you been?" The man behind the desk fumed when he saw Malfoy approach.

"I'm sorry Sebastian; it won't happen again. Time got away from me. Hermione this is Sebastian, my secretary, and a life saver."

"Time got away from you, did it?" Sebastian smirked at Draco but looking at Hermione.

Draco smirked at his blatant friend and bit his tongue in an effort not to laugh. He didn't want Hermione to think this happened often with guests of his hotel.

"I just need to grab a few things, come on in." Draco made for the door motioning for Hermione to follow him.

Sebastian and Hermione smiled and shook hands before she followed Malfoy into his office, the heavy door fell, shutting behind her.

The room looked exactly like she imagined it would; his large black desk overlooked the entire office in the center of the room, all the upholstery in the room was leather, a large fire roaring, massive ceiling to floor bookshelves filled with books. All that was missing from the room to make it look complete was a polar bear skin rug in front of the fireplace, and a huge dominating painting of himself hanging above it. Funny enough she knew where he could get one.

Draco was flipping through paperwork on his desk when he said "If you need anything during your stay you can apparate directly to Sebastian's desk. Sebastian will ensure you find me or your taken care of" without looking away from his paperwork.

"Thanks" was all that she could muster. Why would she need to find him? After he had finished looking at his paperwork, he walked over to Hermione.

"Can I ask you a question?" Not waiting for her reply "Why this hotel?" She frowned. She was hoping this wouldn't come up.

"I don't know honestly. I had such a great time at the Gala, and I just needed to get out of the flat. I just found myself coming here." Draco nodded, this seemed to be a good enough answer to satisfy his curiosity.

He knew their time together had come to a close. There was no other reason he could think of that would get her to stay. It was now or never.

"Hermione…would you like to…."

Suddenly, Hermione reached for him; she grabbed him by his white dress shirt, spun him around, and forced him back against the wall. For a moment, Draco wracked his brain for what he did to cause her to hex him; he was about to apologize for whatever he did when he realized she was slowly raising up closer to him on point from her tippy toes. He stared at her mouthwatering lips realizing they were puckering and getting closer to his. When he could no longer take the torment of her body so close to his, her lips finally placed a delicate kiss on his.

Draco melted against the wall. Her lips were soft; her kiss reminded him of fire whiskey, lightning, and insanity. Just that delicate touch made him want to get lost in her. All night he had restrained himself, so much so she had to make the first move. She, Hermione Granger, was interested in him, former death eater, Draco Malfoy. He could feel his heart beat up his throat and out of his chest.

"I was going to ask you to dinner, but this..this.. this is good too" he smirked letting his hands rest on her hips.

Hermione spit out a good hard laugh. "Just good?" she bit her lip.

Holy Merlin, when did she learn to flirt? She could barely mutter two words to the man at the beginning of the night, and now here she was throwing herself on him. She could blame it on the alcohol, but it had all left her system by now; she had barely finished her drink almost two and half hours ago. All the sexual tension that had formed between the two had finally come to a head, and Hermione couldn't take it anymore. The fact she knew what he was hiding under that suit probably helped matters along. She hadn't had a good hard fuck in a long time, and she needed Draco to make the last three boring years she spent with ohwhatshisface dissolve.

Here he thought he would scare her off by being too forward. He was amazed she continued to surprise him.

"You and that dress is all I have thought about since that damn Gala" he confessed to her.

His truthfulness was all it took. She shut her brain off from telling her all the reasons she shouldn't and let her body take over. She pushed her tongue in, invading his mouth, and he let her tongue dance against his. Dear Merlin, please let him be as good as Dream Malfoy. His tongue finally met her intensity and sucked it back. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head. Thank Merlin, he was just as good as Dream Malfoy. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in closer. Both of his hands roamed down to her arse squeezing her cheeks into the palm of his hands, lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. There was no going back for either of them.

He tore his mouth away from hers, desperate for air, letting his lips find their way to her neck sucking and scraping her skin until he reached the fabric of her shirt. This moment was exactly what they both wanted, needed. Hermione tried to control her breathing, but her chest rising was just turning Draco on more.

"There's one place in your Grand Hotel you haven't shown me yet, Mr. Malfoy" he stopped the kiss he was leaving on her neck and lifted his head, to meet her eyes, and gave her a confused look.

"Your room" she smiled hoping he would get the idea.


End file.
